


Like A Morning Dream

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on the napkin of the caramel latte, a small doodle of a cute sheep with adorable smiling eyes and a phone number below it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Morning Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this was the prompt i used: "both members of this couple at the coffee shop are really attractive and they keep looking at me oh no what's happening why did they send over a coffee to me wait why does it have two phone numbers on it oh no there are little doodles of each of them next to their numbers AU"
> 
>  
> 
> and uh, i have no idea how write chen or lay lmao whoops

"Hello," a charming girl, one of the cafe workers, said, leaning down and placing a cup of coffee with on Yixing's table. "You have a little present from that man sitting over there, at that table."

 

Yixing smiled gratefully at her, looking up from his book, before shifting his gaze to follow the direction her head was nodding towards. A young guy with blond hair and pouty lips - _goddamn he was attractive_ \- was intensely staring at the menu…and sitting across another, equally attractive guy with a great jawline. Were they together?

 

"Ah," Yixing turned back to the girl. "Thank you." He bowed his head a little and thanked her once more with a small smile.

 

The coffee was a caramel latte, a bit too sweet for Yixing, but he sipped it slowly and enjoyed it nonetheless. Getting a free coffee was enough of a reason to enjoy the drink, even more so when it was gifted from an attractive guy.

 

Two minutes hadn't even passed since when the lady returned, now holding another cup.

 

"A green tea frappe presented from the other guy on the same table," she said, amusement laced in her voice. 

 

Yixing turned to look again at the table and this time both of the guys were looking at him. Yixing felt the heat rising to his face, certain that he was completely flushed, he cursed softly and looked back at the girl. Laughing lightly, he accepted the gift and thanked her again.

 

The green tea was definitely more to his taste, but he enjoyed both the drinks. He was just about to immerse himself into his book again when a small doodle? a small note? caught his eye.

 

It was on the napkin of the caramel latte, a small doodle of a cute sheep with adorable smiling eyes and a phone number below it. Yixing could feel his ears burning again so he immediately turned to take a sip of the other drink instead. However, he found himself looking at another little doodle, this time on the napkin with the green tea drink. 

 

It was a picture of a winking face with slanted eyebrows and, of course, a number written right next to it. Yixing let out a giggle, unable to believe the silliness of this. Were both of them playing some kind of betting game?

 

With a bit more confidence than before, he looked at the guys' table again, one eyebrow raised in question and a soft, confused smile resting on his lips. Both of the guys were still looking at him, except, _oh_ , oh no, the blond guy looked a bit flustered and looked away while the other ones with - _ah_ , those slanted eyebrows - just smirked at him.

 

The guy with the great jawline raised his chin slightly, in response to Yixing's confusion and Yixing tilted his head. _Were they both hitting on him?_

 

Yixing's eyes wandered a bit until they landed on the two guys' hands. They were holding hands, their fingers interlocked, and...were those couple rings? Fuck.

 

They both were probably together. Unknowingly Yixing's lips turned down, his bottom one jutting out in a small pout. He was confused. Why were they asking him out if they were already together?

 

Completely lost in his thoughts, Yixing didn't even see the blond haired guy walk towards him until he was standing right in front, clearing his throat to get Yixing's attention.

 

Yixing's head snapped up, wincing at the cracking sound his neck made, before looking up questioningly at the guy.

 

"Hi," the blond guy started, and he had the most calming and self assured voice Yixing had ever heard, despite the guy looking like a flustered little bunny. "I'm Junmyeon."

 

"Yixing," he replied with a small smile, reaching out to clasp Junmyeon's extended hand and shake it in greeting.

 

"I..." Junmyeon began, before worrying his bottom lip and licking it with his small, pink tongue. "I wanted to clarify. A bit. You looked confused."

 

"Ah," Yixing nodded, understanding and slipping his hand free but Junmyeon's pinky caught his, not completely letting go of his fingers.

 

"My partner, Jongdae," Junmyeon gestured to the guy with the slanted eyebrows sitting on the table, still intensely staring at the exchange occurring between Yixing and Junmyeon with a smile on his lips. "Jongdae and I, both, would like to get to know you more. And possibly, perhaps, take you out on a date. If you're okay with it, of course."

 

_So polite_ , Yixing giggled in his head. He pretended to think over the question a bit in his mind, wanting to see Junmyeon's reaction before he'd answer.

 

There was a slight furrow in Junmyeon's eyebrows, and his pink tongue was darting out every few seconds to lick at his lips, making them wet with saliva and shiny under the cafe's lights. Yixing already had his answer ready in his mind - _yes_ , he was open to this, open to the possibility of a polyamorous relationship - but he got a little lost in the pinkness of Junmyeon's lips, the worry in his eyes. 

 

"...Yixing?" Junmyeon questioned, nervousness slightly coming through in his voice. 

 

"Huh?" Yixing blinked out of his daze, shaking his head. "Oh, yes."

 

"Yes?" Junmyeon tilted his head, a worried pout still on his mouth, and oh, Yixing wouldn't mind kissing those lips. Really. 

 

"Yes," Yixing affirmed with a bright smile, and clasping Junmyeon's hands once again, this time lacing their fingers together. 

 

"Yes," Junmyeon breathed, in slight awe, and invited Yixing over to his and Jongdae's table. 

 

Over the two drinks, and two slices of banana bread that the three of them shared, Yixing got to know the other two better and found out that Jongdae had an equally attractive personality and a melodious voice to match his looks. Jongdae sounded even better when he laughed, or whined, which resulted in Junmyeon cracking up and inducing a laughing fit between all three of them.

 

Jongdae was a music teacher at a nearby school, and became a singer at pubs by night, while Junmyeon had taken over his father's business and was managing the cafe shop chain - in fact, even the one they were in right now, was one of his.

 

The easy conversation between the three continued, even after the drinks and food were finished, flowing from one topic to another seamlessly. Before they even knew it, the sun was setting and the shop was five minutes from closing.

 

"Would you guys like to come over for dinner?" Yixing asked, not wanting the day to be over already. "Not to brag, but I _can_ cook pretty well." His eyes twinkled in the dusky evening and the two other men gave their reply with matching, shining smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/4318.html) to support the author!


End file.
